The Vampire Chronicles: Secrets
by RebelCowgirl
Summary: Alleena tried her hardest not to cry…no she couldn't cry, but the pain just hurt so much. She closed her eyes and began to hum to tone out the priest. She stood before the graves of her family: her mother, father, older brother, and lastly her twin.
1. 00: Prolouge

**Prologue**

Alleena tried her hardest not to cry…no she couldn't cry, but the pain just hurt so much. She closed her eyes and began to hum to tone out the priest. She stood before the graves of her family: her mother, father, older brother, and lastly her twin. All of them dead. They said it was some freak accident, but Alleena knew the truth. She saw the marks on their necks and saw the blood all over the room; vampires killed her family. Although no one would believe her, they would believe she had gone completely physco and send her to some mental hospital.

"Poor girl, where is she to go now?" "Probably to her aunt." "An orphan now…" "It must be horrible to come home one day and find her whole family dead." "To think that she could have been dead too if she was there just seconds earlier…" Voices of sympathy filled around her. They all talked as if she couldn't hear, and when they talked directly to her they never said the words 'dead' nor 'family' for fear that she would break down.

Alleena's aunt, Susan, approached her carefully, "Honey…we are going to have to pack your things soon…" Alleena knew that her aunt didn't really want her. Susan lived a much different and high standard life that Alleena and her family did. She had looked down upon Alleena's parents' marriage and always said it was doomed to fail.

Alleena opened her eyes and looked at her aunt. "I will NOT be going with you. I'm turning eighteen within the next few weeks. Go back to your perfect little life." She spat at her.

Susan was taken back by her niece's cold harsh words. It appeared as if tears were about to fall down the perfect cheeks, but Alleena turned away and walked back to her car.

_'No one understands…no one would believe me…I'll get my revenge…no matter what it will take.'_


	2. 01: Hunter

**Chapter One**

Alleena flirted effortlessly with the vampire next to her. "Can we go somewhere more…private?" She whispered playfully in his ear. He smiled as he ran a hand down her thigh, "I have a room in the hotel across from here." He said as he looked at her some more. What he didn't know was that tonight would be his last night.

The vampire led her to his room. Alleena kept her flirty act up as she began tacking off his shirt as they walked through the door. He leaned in and began to kiss her. The door closed, and she pushed him against the wall, grabbing the knife hidden in her boot. Alleena pressed it firmly against his chest, right where his heart was. "Tell me…who ordered the kill in the Cathers family." She hissed pressing the knife into his skin, ready to plunge it right into his heart. He looked at her innocently, "Cathers? Hmm, I don't remember them." Alleena pushed further, "Three years ago…" He let out a cry, "I don't know…maybe Marcus. If it was on purpose…most likely Marcus. Please, please spare me!" He begged. Alleena smiled, "You've done better than the others. Too bad, you could have been a wonderful pet." She smirked and pushed the knife all the way through. His eyes widened as he began to gasp.

Alleena pulled her knife out of the dead body and whipped the blood off onto her jeans. Once her knife was clean she put it back in its hiding place. Flipping out her cell phone she dialed a number and waited for someone to pick up. "Just finished the job, cleaning up now." She then hung up the phone and began to drag the vampire into the bathroom. She started the water in the bathtub filling it completely before taking out a bottle and dropping only one single drop into the water. She watched the water turn dark then normal again before she put the body into it carefully. It would take the rest of the night for the water body to become water, hiding all the evidence.

Alleena watched for only a few seconds then went to go clean all the blood she could find. After she was done she washed her own hands and looked at the clock. It was a little past midnight. _'I guess I could catch up on a little sleep then drain the water in the morning.' _Alleena thought as she double-checked all of the locks. Then she fell onto the bed and instantly went into a light sleep.

* * *

"ALEENA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Kris, her older brother yelled. Alleena looked down, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean too." "The only thing you'll be sorry about is if I get grounded for this!" Kris grumbled as he began to clean up all of the broken pieces to the window. Alexander peered around the corner and stuck his tongue out at his twin sister. She glared at him. It was hard to believe they were twins with her bleached blonde looking hair with dark green eyes and his dark blonde hair with light green eyes that are almost blue looking. She was shy and hardly talked, the good one that hardly got into trouble. He was the outgoing one that hardly shut up, the troublemaker.

Alleena ran to her room and hid in her bed. She began to cry. _'Maybe if I was different they wouldn't be so mean or hard on me…'_ She thought to herself. There was a knock on the door, "GO AWAY!" Alleena yelled and slightly sobbed. The door opened anyways, "I'm sorry…." Kris said softly as he walked to the edge of her bed. He sat down and uncovered Alleena. "I shouldn't have yelled at you…" He spoke softly, "Will you forgive me?" He asked. Alleena clung on to his neck, which made him laugh. Alexander came to the door and shuffled his feet slightly. Kris waved him over and the three clung on to each other. "I'll take care of you both…I promise." Kris whispered in their ears.

* * *

Alleena jolted awake as she heard the phone in the room go off. She rubbed her temples to try and relax before she answered. "Hello?" "Do not find Marcus, unless you wish to die…" A really gruff voice warned her. Then there was a click, "HELLO? WHO IS THIS?" She yelled slightly before realizing that the person hung up. Alleena hung up her end of the phone. _'Who was that? How did they know I was going to go after Marcus?' _The questions began to pound in her head. She glanced at the cloak, it read one thirty. Alleena didn't feel tired anymore. _'I guess this is what you get after you have to watch yourself all the time.' _She sighed slightly and walked out of the room. By the time the maids got into the room all they would see was a tub full of water.

Alleena shook off the phone conversation as she slowly began to walk to headquarters. It really wasn't safe to walk alone at night, but Alleena always knew how to take care of herself. Three years a go, just after the funeral an older woman had approached Alleena. The woman introduced herself as Alice, and told Alleena that she knew the pain Alleena felt. She gave Alleena a chance to gain her revenge. It was a full year of intense training until she was ready to be called what the vampires fear…a Hunter. From there Alleena adapted to her lifestyle of sleeping in the morning and hunting at night. She has a tattoo on her back of roses, and each thorn represented a vampire she had killed. Tomorrow Alleena was going to go in to get another thorn, her twenty-seventh thorn.

Alleena walked up to the gates and buzzed the buzzer. "Hey Alleena, surprised you didn't take your car tonight." Rick teased as he appeared on the screen. "Just open the gates." She groaned. Her head was pounding from thinking too much. The gates opened and Alleena walked through up towards the mansion. Everyone shuffled out of her way as she walked through the door. She was their leader for the _Feu_ coven of vampire hunters. They could tell she had made her kill tonight by the blood stained into her pants. Alleena looked over them and began to climb the stairs heading for her room.

As Alleena walked into her room she saw someone in the corner of her eye. She looked, "What do you want." She snapped. Alice stood there and raised her eyebrow a little, "You seem to be in such a great mood." Alleena shifted her feet, "Sorry, been a weird night." "Sounds like it from your attitude problem…so what happened?" "I killed my target, but before that I asked who ordered the kill on my family three years ago. He told me Marcus. Well then I get a call later telling my not to go find Marcus unless I want to be killed." Alice listened and nodded, "Interesting. Let me guess…you're going to call Craig." Alleena nodded. She knew that Alice disproved of Alleena's vampire pet, but she chose to ignore each time.

Alleena walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She made sure it was locked and walked into the closet so no one would over hear her phone conversation. She dialed the number and waited for an answer. "Yes, Alleena?" Craig's voice came. "I need a favor." She could hear Craig groan, "Man, why do I always seem to help with the killing of my kind!" "Hey, don't forget who saved your vampire butt." Alleena hissed, "And I can also take it away quickly." "Okay, okay, don't need to do that. What is it this time?" Craig said softly. She knew she scared him, which was one of the reasons he was still alive. "Who is Marcus?" She asked. There was a slight pause before Craig answered, "We shouldn't speak of him on the phone, meet me at my apartment." Alleena sighed, "Fine, but no tricks Craig." "Don't worry." Craig muttered before he hung up.

Alleena sighed slightly as she reached his apartment building. Before she could touch the buzzer, someone buzzed her in. _'Probably Craig…and his weird sense of humor to try and scare me.'_ She thought to herself as she walked into the building. She took the steps two at a time and before she could knock Craig opened the door. "Words of warning, vampires are everywhere." He muttered. She nodded in understanding. It was his code word to say that this was an apartment building full of vampires.

She walked in and sat down on the black couch, "Okay, now tell me more." She spoke softly. Craig sat down on the couch across form her and sighed, "To start with, he is the _tierra_'s coven leader." Alleena looked up at him confused, "Coven?" Craig smiled and nodded, "Of course. _Tierra_, earth; _Aire_, air; _Fuego_, fire; _Agua_, air; _Alma_, spirit. Those are the vampire clans." Alleena looked at him oddly, "Interesting, for us hunters we are _Terre_, earth; _Air_, air; _Feu_, fire; _Eau_, water; _Esprit_, spirit." Craig smiled, "Ours is Spanish, while yours are French." Alleena shook her head, "It's weird. The covens of hunters and vampires are about the same…" Craig nodded, "We are actually more organized than you think. Anyways, Marcus has been a vampire since the late 1820s." Alleena looked at him shocked, "How can he be so old and we don't know about him!" "Your fellow leaders know more then they tell you. Alleena Grace Cathers, poor girl. Her whole family slaughtered, or were they?" He said in a very low voice. Alleena looked at her shocked, _'What is he saying…he said something like that before…'_


End file.
